


Deer Understands the Wolf

by DebraHicks



Category: War of the Worlds (TV 1988)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: Written for a story challenge for the zine, "Downloading Aliens #2."  The story prompt was another scientist, and old friend of Suzanne joins the team.  Unfortunately, she has a deep hatred of the Army.  A romance among the team also complicates matters.
Comments: 3





	Deer Understands the Wolf

"Ms. Chapman," he said politely, "welcome to the Blackwood Project."   
"Colonel."   
The single word was cold, and she turned away without meeting his eyes. "So, Suzanne, where's this wonderful lab you've been telling me about?"   
"Follow me," Norton said enthusiastically.   
"And, more importantly, where's that beautiful god-daughter of mine?" Liza's voice faded as they moved down the hall.   
Harrison joined Ironhorse in the middle of the room. "No offense, Colonel, but how closely has she been checked out?"   
"The 'mandatory' drug test told us that she's been taking antibiotics within the last two weeks. And she's a little anemic according to the blood test." He turned toward Blackwood, smiled slightly. "She's been under constant surveillance since the last test yesterday."   
"Good," Harrison said. "I think she'll work out fine."   
Ironhorse's response was a raised eyebrow.   
"Are you going to tell me why she hates the army so much?" Harrison asked.  
"That's..."   
"And don't tell me 'that's need to know.'"   
Ironhorse gave him a completely neutral look. "I hadn't intended to. That's due in with the next report."   
"Maybe it will help to break some of the ice," Harrison suggested.   
Ironhorse started out. "She's no worse than you were at first."   
The bland statement cut Harrison more than he would have thought. The resentment that had marked their first few missions together had faded quickly, the growing friendship complete when Ironhorse had come in at Ft. Streeter to get them out, respect paid for in blood. It was obvious that he and Liza thought alike, at least on the surface, but the fact that he had treated Ironhorse badly at first was not something he was proud of, and he didn't want his friend to suffer through it again.   
There was nothing he could do to make Liza get along with Ironhorse. He could only hope she'd give the colonel a chance, and pray that it wouldn't take blood to buy her trust. 

It took Harrison twenty minutes to read the brief report stamped 'TOP SECRET." He suppressed a shudder, eyes coming up to met Ironhorse's.   
"Have you read this?"   
The colonel nodded.   
"No wonder she hates the army," Harrison whispered.   
"I'm surprised she took the position at all," Ironhorse stated.   
"How classified is this? Can we tell Suzanne and Norton?" Before Ironhorse could reply, Harrison answered his own question. "No, we had to know but it should be up to her who else knows."   
"Harrison," Ironhorse said slowly. "After reading this report I have my doubts that Liza will ever be comfortable working with the army."   
"Are you suggesting we get a replacement?"   
"No. Suzanne and her get along too well. And they seem to have made some progress, which is the main thing."   
Suspicion entered Harrison's eyes. "Colonel..."   
"It might be better if I move out."   
"Transfer?" Harrison couldn't believe the suggestion.   
Ironhorse's mouth moved up on the right. "No. I can have the barn office and tack room converted and move out there. I'll still be with the team but she'll feel more comfortable with me..."   
"No."   
"Harrison, I don't want to ruin any chance..."   
"No." The doctor put his hand up to forestall any further protests. "I admit that what Liza's been through is horrible, but it was an accident. A tragic accident that might have been prevented if the officer in command had processed an ounce of sense..."   
"Blackwood."   
"But an accident. Liza is going to have to accept that," he finished firmly. He stood and gripped Ironhorse's shoulder. "Besides, I feel better with you in the house."   
"You're going to compliment me if you're not careful," Ironhorse said with a crooked smile.   
"Don't let it go to your head." Harrison returned his smile. 

Liza walked beside Gertrude and her owner down the gravel path to the barn. Debi was trotting a small mare around the paddock under the watchful eyes of Norah Coleman and her mother. Suzanne looked over her shoulder and smiled at her two teammates.   
With a laugh Liza said, "Oh, a mother's pride. Mind if I share it just a little?"   
"Help yourself," Suzanne laughed.   
Norton looked around. "Where's Harrison and the colonel?"   
"Running."   
"I need to start," Liza said with a grimace. "Only four weeks of Mrs. Pennyworth's cooking and I already need a new wardrobe."   
Norton smiled warmly up at her, touched her hand. "You'd be better off swimming with me."   
"Why?"   
"Because Suzanne wasn't kidding when she said running."   
To prove his point, two figures exploded from the edge of the woods, coming full tilt toward the barn.   
Suzanne squinted in the bright sun. "Paul is ahead."   
"The big guy's always ahead coming out of the woods. Harrison makes it up on the flat."   
They watched, cheering first one then the other as Norton's race analysis unfolded. Harrison's long legs gradually pulled him ahead of the shorter man.  
Norah and Debi joined them at the fence; the mare's ears pricking forward over the excitement. Norah began yelling for her commander while Debi screamed for Harrison. Ironhorse found one final burst of speed, but the fence-marked finish line came up too soon and Harrison was across first.   
The two racers staggered to a stop, both breathing hard and deep, leaning over with their hands on knees.   
"That's two," Harrison joked. "Getting old, Colonel."   
"Just wait until tomorrow, Doctor," Ironhorse threatened, laughter breaking through the heavy breaths.   
"Have you finished scaring all the local wildlife?" Suzanne asked.   
"We don't have any wild life, Suzanne," Harrison explained. "That's why we run and take long, cold showers."   
"Harrison!" Ironhorse chided.   
Harrison threw his arm around his companion's shoulders. "To the showers, Colonel! I'll scrub your back."   
"Harrison!" Ironhorse protested again.   
But he let Harrison's arm rest across his shoulder's as they started for the house. The other three laughed at the silliness.   
Liza's smile faded. "I'm surprised at Harrison being so competitive."   
"He's not competitive," Norton explained. "He does it to get the colonel to smile."   
A gentle feeling touched Liza as she watched the two men walk toward the cottage, looking at the smiles lighting Norton and Suzanne's face. It had been a long time since she'd been around a family. She liked it. 

"How about a silicon suspensory element?" Liza questioned, holding up one of the samples Suzanne had 'harvested.'   
In answer, Suzanne turned and tapped a code into the terminal. "This is the list of what I've tried using. Can you think of anything that you don't see here?"   
Before Liza could reply, the Cary started beeping. Norton rolled forward.   
Suzanne watched fear and excitement color Liza's face. She lay a hand on her arm, attracting her attention back to the list.   
"It may be nothing."   
"And if it isn't?" Liza asked. "What then?"   
"That's up to Harrison and Paul. If they think it's something we can use, we'll go with them. If the colonel thinks it's too dangerous, then we stay home."   
Liza's jade eyes lit with anger. "How can the army decide whether we can be of use or not? We should go on every mission, just in case..."   
"Liza, Paul's just trying to protect us. Harrison is the one who decides on the scientific necessity."   
Norton flipped on the intercom. "Colonel. Harrison. We've got a live one!" 

"That's it?" Liza demanded. "No argument, nothing."   
"There will be other opportunities," Suzanne assured her.   
Blazing, Liza turned and chased after Harrison as he started toward the elevator. Ironhorse was already in his office, finding out all he could about the alien's current target, warning Omega of possible action.   
"Harrison!"   
Harrison came to a reluctant stop, turning slowly with his most persuasive smile firmly in place. He reached out, took her by the upper arms.   
"Liza, this is not the one."   
"Why not?"   
"It's too dangerous."   
"Ironhorse is able to decide that without seeing the place, without knowing anything more than a location?" She demanded.   
"Not completely," Harrison released her. "But based on what Norton received, and what we've been up against before, yes; he can make an educated guess."   
The 'he' in question took that moment to reenter. Ironhorse came to a fast stop at the ice in Liza's glare. With an effort he turned toward Harrison and held out a gas mask.   
"If things start blowing in this place it could get very nasty," he explained, not looking at the angry blonde.   
Harrison slapped his shoulder. "Let's go."   
They moved as one toward the elevator.   
"Harrison!" Liza yelled.   
He only waved over his shoulder. 

The front door opened at two am, four hours after Ironhorse and Blackwood had gone after the aliens. Three anxious team members greeted the two disheveled figures that came in. Dirt streaked Ironhorse's lean face; there was blood on Harrison's shirt and exhaustion in both their eyes.   
Suzanne reached for the tall man's arm. "Harrison?"   
"It's not mine. Derriman took a nick in the shoulder. He's okay." He smiled at Ironhorse, looked over Suzanne's shoulder at Liza. "Do you honestly think our good colonel would let me come home if I were hurt?"   
Liza frowned, knowing that the statement was for her. "Too bad he isn't concerned enough to be with his wounded man."   
Startled glares went between the three civilians at her vehemence.   
"Liza..." Harrison started.   
"If you'll excuse me," Ironhorse cut him off. "I have to go make my report to General Wilson."   
He retreated with stiff precision.   
Anger came in over Harrison's exhaustion. He whirled, facing the stubborn glint in green eyes. "What right do you have asking a question like that?"   
"The same right I have asking why we weren't included in this raid? I was under the impression that you were leader of this project, Doctor. Not the Army."   
Following the Army's example, she stamped out without another word. Norton watched her disappear toward the elevator.   
"This is not going to work," Harrison said quietly.   
"Give her time, Harrison," Suzanne pleaded.   
"I'll go talk to her," Norton volunteered. "Maybe I can find out what the problem is."   
Too tried to worry about the whole mess, Harrison rubbed a shaky hand across his eyes. "Go ahead. For all the good it will do." 

Gertrude carried Norton quietly into the lab. Liza was in the back, staring at the computer, pretending not to notice his entrance.   
"Liza?"   
She pulled back, turning toward him with a frown. "Are you here to tell me I'm wrong?"   
He smiled; Harrison would have phrased it the same way. "You already know that or you wouldn't have asked."   
"I will not apologize."   
"No one's asking you to." Norton wheeled closer, covered her hand with his. "What happened to make you hate the army so much?"   
He watched the conflict cross her face. Her hand turned over, clutched his tight. "I can't tell you."   
"Why?"   
"It's classified."   
Before he realized it, his other arm was moving slowly across her shoulders. "Is that the real reason?" He smiled, trying to ease her nervousness. "My security rating's only slightly better than the President's."   
She returned his smile, stared down at their joined hands. "It's not something I want to remember." The green eyes glanced up, pleading with Norton. "Not now."   
The sorrow deep in her voice filled Norton's chest with a soft concern. He leaned forward, brushed a light kiss across her mouth. Sliding his hands around her waist, he pulled her out of the lab chair and into his lap. The kiss deepened, was broken reluctantly by Norton.   
"I'll be here when you're ready," he promised. She nodded, leaning forward for another kiss.   
This one was deeper, more promising. When they pulled back, they were both smiling. "We're going to be very embarrassed if Suzanne comes down."   
"Maybe we should continue this discussion in my room?" Liza suggested.   
Norton lay butterfly light kisses across her chin. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Looking up into her eyes, he added seriously, "Would you do me one favor?"   
Hesitantly, she nodded.   
"Go a little easier on Paul."   
"Norton..."   
"I know it's tough. He's such an easy target."   
Appreciating the joke, she promised. "I'll try." 

Ironhorse eased the door to Blackwood's office slowly open. He had lost track of the times he had barged in, waking the doctor from one of his odd naps. Now, he entered more slowly, knowing that Harrison's strange sleeping habits were a defense against the nightmares that sometimes plagued him.   
Harrison was awake, sitting with his back to the door, staring out the window at the amazingly beautiful spring day. He was leaning forward, hands folded, elbows resting on the window ledge, shoulders slumped. His posture told Ironhorse immediately that now was not the time to discuss what had brought him here. He turned slowly, intending to leave without a word.   
"It's about Liza, isn't it?" Harrison questioned heavily.   
Ironhorse turned to face the listless blue. It took every bit of West Point training he had to control the response that tried to reach his face. "No," he lied smoothly. "I wanted to brief you on the security at the symposium Norton and Suzanne are attending next week."   
Harrison studied him closely for a moment, then nodded, accepting the lie.  
"You're not expecting trouble are you?"   
"I always expect trouble, Doctor."   
"And I," Harrison told him levelly, "expect Liza to be even worse about going out with Suzanne gone."   
"I've handled worse things than Liza's hostility."   
"Like mine," Harrison said softly, more to himself than to Ironhorse.   
Ironhorse straightened a fraction, remembering his off-handed statement, realizing now how much it had bothered Harrison. "Harrison." For once Ironhorse didn't keep the warmth out of his expression, let a slight, crooked smile reach his lips. "You weren't that bad. Besides, it made it even better when you finally admitted you needed me around."   
The heaviness in the room faded a little, Harrison smiled. "Well, just don't tell anyone I ever admitted that. And promise me you won't send Liza to the stockade."   
Looking very solemn, Ironhorse said, "I promise not to put her in the stockade. How about Norton's room?"   
He was rewarded with humor flooding the blue-gray eyes. "Norton's room?"  
Harrison's smile grew. "If anyone can loosen Liza up, it's Norton." 

Suzanne rubbed her eyes, yawning. The light coming from the den attracted her attention and she moved toward it. Liza was curled in a chair near the fireplace, reading.   
"What are you still doing up?"   
Liza looked up, smiling. "Me? What about you?"   
"Just on my way to bed. I wanted to make sure the notes were all set for tomorrow."   
Sitting on the couch, Suzanne leaned forward and checked the title of the book, laughed. "Jaqueline Suzanne? You've got to be kidding! You always did have terrible taste in novels."   
"Me! I saw that Harlequin in your briefcase."   
"Shush!" Suzanne glanced nervously around. "If anyone finds out I'll never live it down."   
Liza laughed, then asked, "Excited about the meeting tomorrow?"   
"Yes. I'm especially happy that Paul, was able to get Debi on the flight. She's never been to Chicago."   
"Be sure to take her to the Museum of Science and Industry."   
"I will." Suzanne's mood became serious. "Is there anything else you need me to go over before I leave?"   
"Suzanne, between you and Norton, I could run this only project by myself." Smiling Liza added, "Don't worry, mother, I know how to contact you if something comes up."   
Her tone turned icy. "And I'm sure if I need help, Colonel Ironhorse will be only too happy to call in one of his people."   
"We are 'his people,' Liza," Suzanne said firmly. She stood came to stand next to her friend. "I know it's only been six weeks but I had hoped you'd start at least talking to Paul and not at him."   
There was honest regret in Liza's voice. "I'm sorry, Suzanne but I just can't trust him. He's..."   
"Army?"   
Liza nodded and Suzanne watched memories flicker across the lovely face. She knelt put a hand on her friend's knee. They were both tried, but Suzanne knew that sometimes it was easier to talk in the dark after midnight.   
"Liza, please tell me what happened."   
Liza glanced down at the book in her lap, then out the window into the blackness. Long, silent minutes stretched out. Finally, Suzanne squeezed Liza's arm, giving up for the moment.   
"It's okay, Liza..."   
"I killed someone."   
The statement was so soft that Suzanne almost missed it. Before she could reply, Liza bolted toward the door.   
"Liza!" Suzanne jumped after her, slid in front and hugged her tight. "It's okay. It's okay."   
After a minute Liza allowed Suzanne to lead her to the couch. But she pulled away when Suzanne tried to hold her close. A deep unsteady breath lifted Liza's chest and she started talking.   
"The Homer Project was a memory recall drug. We had taken over the practical testing after the preliminary work. The project had been in the works for nearly ten years; after three we were ready to start the human testing."   
She turned, anger and hate flaring in her voice. "That's when the army stepped in. They had been funding the thing all along. Only the tests were taking too long for them. They wanted it tested now!"   
Tears spilled down Liza's fair cheeks. Suzanne was suddenly holding her, offering comfort as Liza continued to talk in painfilled, broken sentences.   
"They told us there would be plenty of security. No danger to anyone. His name was Stevens, a private, a volunteer. It worked. He was given only a glance at a long list and was able to repeat the whole thing twenty four hours later."   
She paused, trying to control her shaking.   
"Only it didn't stop. The memories started running and didn't stop. He went crazy, attacked the doctors and the guards. He got one of the soldier's rifles and started shooting."   
The sentences became hoarser.   
"It was chaos. Living alone on campus; I carried a gun. I don't remember pulling the trigger."   
Liza pulled away, marching to the still warm fireplace, wrapping arms around her chest, as Suzanne had seen Harrison do many times. Her voice was cold and hard.   
"I shouldn't have had to shoot him. The army shouldn't have been there. They shouldn't have rushed us. They shouldn't have put anyone..."   
Suzanne came up behind her, once again urged her around, holding her at arms length. "Liza. It's over. Nothing like that will happen here."   
Liza jerked violently away. "No? How can you be so sure?" she demanded harshly.   
"Paul would never..."   
"Paul," she snapped, "is still Army. And given the orders he would follow them!"   
For a fraction of a second doubt entered Suzanne's thoughts; they disappeared under memories of a life offered freely for her safety. "Even if he was ordered to do something dangerous, Paul is too good to let any of us be caught up in it."   
This time the silence was colder, deeper. Suzanne's compassion forced her to say, "Liza, you can leave if you want. I'll understand. We all will. None of us want you to stay if it..."   
"No." Liza's expression said she'd already weighted that option. "The work is too important."   
"And?" Suzanne prompted when Liza paused.   
"And. And I want to be part of this team."   
Before Suzanne could think of anything more, the loud blare of rock music sounded over the speakers from the lab, signalling the start of another battle. 

"No," Ironhorse repeated firmly.   
He turned away from Harrison, threw a bag into the truck. Harrison crossed his arms, frowning.   
"Colonel, she will have to go out eventually."   
"Blackwood, you know I don't like taking civilians..."   
"You take me."   
Ironhorse whirled, teeth clenched. "Only because I have absolutely no choice."   
"That's right," Harrison's voice rose. He reined back his impatience, took a deep breath, counted it out slowly. "Paul, why are you resisting this so much? You didn't do this with Suzanne."   
The fire died from the expressive face. Ironhorse turned, stared into the night. "When I met you two, Suzanne was already involved. Hell, Harrison she was more aware of what was going on than I was." He paused, looked back at the team leader. "Despite the fact that Liza hates me, I just don't want anyone else put in a situation where they might have to watch men die."   
The honest, hesitate confession touched Harrison but he knew he couldn't give in. With a sigh he leaned against the car next to Ironhorse, put his hand on the Cherokee's strong shoulder. "Colonel, I agree with you. But we can't do it alone. We both know that. We can't afford not to use the expertise offered us."   
Ironhorse echoed his sigh, nodded.   
Fifteen minutes later, after a worried farewell from Suzanne, the van carried two scientists, one lieutenant colonel and three of Omega Squad out to check the latest report of aliens. 

The inside of the van was a haven of silence in the midst of the forest noises. Liza alternated between staring out the window and glaring at the soldier that shared the dark interior with her. Outside leaning against the door, Harrison and Ironhorse were studying a map of the area. The other two of Ironhorse's crack squad were barely discernible figures just at the edge of the shadowy woods.   
The door slid open, Ironhorse leaned in and pulled out a small case. Harrison watched over his shoulder.   
"We're going in," the colonel explained. He opened the case and handed a headset to Liza. "As soon as the shooting is over, I'll radio you."   
Liza leaned forward, ready to protest.   
"Don't leave the van before I call."   
"Colonel Ironhorse, I'm..."   
Without looking up, Ironhorse said, "Sgt. Hillyard, has orders to sit on you if you try to leave this van before I clear it."   
"Ah, Colonel," Harrison remarked, "always the diplomat."   
Liza and Ironhorse both glared at him. Then Ironhorse gave the signal and they moved off into the night. 

Gunshots formed diamond flashes in the pre-dawn darkness; startling Liza out of her intense concentration of the blackness. Sgt. Hillyard immediately moved closer to the van. Harrison appeared at the edge of the road, running toward them, followed closely by the other two soldiers and their commander. As they reached the edge of the dirt road, the Omegans whirled, going down on one knee, covering Ironhorse as he sprinted across the road.   
Shots hit the vehicle just as Harrison sprinted around it. Liza dove into the back; the van sagged as the front tires disintegrated under the bullets. Ironhorse ran pass the two kneeling men, assuming a like position to give them cover until they reached safety behind the van. The first of the aliens came into sight, more moved in the dark just at the edge of her sight. Two went down under Ironhorse's shots.   
The door jerked open and Liza barely controlled her cry of terror.   
"Get out!" Harrison yelled.   
She scrambled out, hitting the ground on shaky feet.   
"What happened?" she demanded hoarsely.   
No one answered her. At either end of the van a soldier was firing into the oncoming enemy. Ironhorse reached the vehicles cover.   
Snagging the weapons case and the first aid kit, Ironhorse shoved the case to his sergeant, the lighter kit to Liza. The Omegans kept up a steady barrage of fire, holding off the enemy long enough for Ironhorse to refill his ammo pouch. He tossed ammo to his men, and Hillyard dropped the empty case back into the useless vehicle.   
"What now?" Harrison asked nervously.   
"We run." To his three men, he said, "Plan Reno." He turned to Liza. "Can you shoot?"   
She recoiled as if he'd struck her. "No!"   
Liza waited for his outraged response. There was none, instead he cast a quick glance at Harrison and a rueful smile touched the tight lips. "Too much alike."   
"Hillyard, Meyers, stay behind Blackwood and Chapman." Ironhorse ordered. "Tolinski, with me."   
There was the barest pause in the firing as the colonel replaced Hillyard on one end, while Tolinski took the other. Ironhorse looked over his shoulder. "Go!"   
Hillyard pushed at Harrison's back but the scientist resisted, meeting Ironhorse's dark eyes.   
Liza heard the exasperated warmth in Ironhorse's voice as he shouted, "Right behind you, Harrison."   
Guttural language could be heard in the trees across the narrow road, the words drowned under protective fire. Meyers tugged slightly at Liza's arm; terror grabbed her heart, froze her muscles. Another cold hand rested on her arm and she looked up into Harrison's wide blue eyes. Blackwood started to say something but there was no time. The two soldiers pushed a little more insistently and the firing around them picked up.   
"Go!" Ironhorse yelled.   
Clutching the first aid case to her chest and holding onto Harrison's hand, she sprinted through the dangerous woods, the reassuring sound of heavy boots sounding behind them. They ran for what seemed like miles, while the sky grew dangerously brighter around them. Just when her legs began to tremble there would come the sound of firing behind them and a new burst of fear-fed adrenaline would shoot into her limbs.   
Shots echoed in the dawn and their flight turned into disaster -Harrison crashed to the ground. Liza stumbled to avoid him, started to kneel. Hillyard grabbed her arm, and Ironhorse was suddenly there, his expression hard and controlled. Harrison was struggling to sit up, clutching his leg.   
"Relax," Ironhorse commanded. He hoisted a dazed Blackwood into a firemans carry, and motioned them on.   
The colonel took the point, jogging as best he could with the dead weight and uneven ground. Tolinski and Meyers brought up the rear, firing behind them. Silence answered.   
A hand grabbed her, pulled her to a stop. They had reached a low spot just before the creek bed. Before she could question, Ironhorse made several hand gestures to his men, Tolinski and Meyers moved off, digging through the muddy ground with deliberate noise.   
"I can walk, Paul," Harrison mumbled.   
"Yeah," Ironhorse agreed. "But you can't run."   
He shifted his burden and they were moving again. By the time they reached the narrow, creek craved canyon, Liza was thankful for the strong arm of Sgt. Hillyard. Ironhorse staggered to a stop. Liza followed his gaze over the cold, spray damp granite that rimmed the canyon. She spotted the crevice at the same time as Ironhorse signalled them up into it. Easing his burden down, Ironhorse mumbled a low curse. Harrison was unconscious.   
Ironhorse scrambled up, then Hillyard helped Liza up. With the tall sergeant lifting and Ironhorse gently pulling they eased Blackwood's limp body over the cold rocks. The hole was barely four feet wide but reached ten feet back into the stones. The overhang was just high enough to let them stand stooped over, but it was easier to kneel. Liza reached back down for Hillyard's hand but he ignored her, looking to his commander for instructions. The orders came in the form of several quick hand signals. The soldier faded into the forest, moving not as silently as before.   
"You sent the others out as decoys!" She accused in a savage low whisper.   
"That's their job," he said tightly. "To draw the aliens away and get help back here. Now, help me because I don't have time for this."   
She was stunned by the intense statement, glanced up into the worried black eyes. He gave her a single glance, then all his attention went to the still physicist. Harrison was pale, blood flowing steadily from a wound in his left thigh. Vaguely realizing that she was in mild shock, she shook herself hard and moved closer.   
He reached out and took her hand, placed it over the wound. "Press hard," he commanded.   
She watched him slide toward the back of their cover and search for something among the rocks. After a minute he moved back to her, opening a clenched hand to reveal a wad of spider web. Liza blinked.   
"What is that for?"   
"It will help stop the bleeding." He spread the sticky mass over the leaking wound.   
"What about infection?"   
"He'll be in the hospital before that becomes a problem. We have to get the bleeding stopped."   
In silence he broke open the first aid kit and took out several thick gauze pads and tape. She moved her hand long enough for him to slip the pad under it, then pressed down again.   
Harrison shifted, moaning. She said soothingly, "Easy, Harrison. It's okay."   
Blue eyes opened slowly, glanced around in confusion verging on panic. She moved one hand to take his, squeezing hard. His eyes kept searching.   
"Paul?"   
"Harrison, you have..."   
"I'm here." A square, blood covered hand slipped by her arm to grip Harrison's shoulder.   
Liza watched the worry fade from the pain sharpened face. Harrison tried to smile.   
"How we doing, Colonel?"   
"Fine, as long as you can hold it to a whisper."   
"Hiding?"   
"Yes."   
Harrison touched Ironhorse's hand briefly then met Liza's gaze. "How are you?"   
"Okay." Though she could hear her voice shake. "You should rest."   
Before he could reply a wave of pain twisted his features, forcing a moan from his throat. Ironhorse's grip tightened. Harrison returned the pressure, then went limp, eyes drifting shut. Without any change of expression, Ironhorse took his heavy green jacket off, lay it over Harrison then held out his hand, expecting her coat. For a moment Liza thought of refusing, but her concern for Harrison won out over her dislike of taking orders. She handed it over without a word. As he spread her down-filled coat over the still body his features softened; to her amazement the officer reached out and lightly stroked Harrison's cheek. a little of her anger slipped away at the strangely touching gesture.   
"If he comes around again there are some painkillers in the pack," he said softly.   
There was a sound from the rocks below and she suddenly found herself face down on top of Harrison with Ironhorse's weight on her back.   
"Quiet," he ordered.   
Belly down he crawled to the edge of the opening. The sharp breath and low curse told her that what he had spotted wasn't good. He moved back to Liza and his wounded companion.   
"They're coming up." He checked the Uzi, then the Beretta. Liza watched him with green eyes very wide. Ironhorse reached out and firmly grasped her arm.   
"This is important." He held the pistol out. "If anyone..."   
"No!" She shied back.   
His grip tightened, voice hardening. "Liza! I know what happened on the Homer Project. I also know that right now, you and I are all that stand between Harrison and those aliens."   
Her voice was just as hard. "No. I can't. I won't."   
"You have to. If this were just you dying for your convictions I would admire it - but it isn't just you or me." He pointed to Harrison. "It's him. And very possibly the world."   
She tried to avoid his piecing eyes, tried to deny the fear that was growing in her veins; a haunting soul deep fear that she had felt once before in a sterile lab just before she'd raised her gun and taken a life.   
"Paul..."   
They both turned toward Harrison.   
"Help me up." The scientist grimaced at his next words. "Then give ... me the gun."   
Ironhorse released her and moved to Harrison.   
"Harrison? Are you sure?"   
"Better me than her."   
Sliding his hands under Harrison's arms, he lifted slowly, ignoring the slight moan. By the time Harrison was leaning against the cold granite his wound was bleeding slowly again. But he smiled gamely at Ironhorse, held out his hand. She saw Ironhorse's hesitation.   
Ironhorse started to put the gun in the scientist's unsteady hand. Hating it even as she moved, Liza grabbed it away.   
"Goddamnit," she muttered. "Get the hell out of here, Colonel, so I don't have to use this thing."   
He stared at her, black eyes searching hers; he nodded, accepting what he saw. "One thing. No one gets in here without showing his RD, including me. Understood?"   
She broke the stare, looked down at the gun in her hand. Ironhorse briefly touched Harrison's shoulder, then he was gone, slipping into the growing daylight.   
Minutes later shots echoed through the rocks. Liza jumped, hand tightening around the gun.   
"Can you see what's happening?" Harrison asked weakly.   
Her worry moved her to the entrance; crouched belly down like the colonel she peered out into the hillside turned battlefield. Twenty yards below, still and ready, Ironhorse was waiting for one of the aliens to show himself. Thirty yards to his left and below was a still smoking pile of green slime.   
The sight fascinated her and she stared at it until another shot jerked her attention back; a second alien was going down, writhing and dissolving. There was movement in the gray rocks as Ironhorse shifted positions in graceful silence. Relief at his presence flooded her, followed closely by guilt at the relief. She started to move back to Harrison. The alien came up out of nowhere, fifty feet below her, firing at Ironhorse's back. There was not even time to scream a warning.   
Ironhorse was thrown forward, tumbling over several rocks to land face down at the edge of the tumbling white creek. Only Liza's hand over her mouth keep her from crying out; she scrambled back.   
"Liza?"   
She couldn't face Harrison, knowing he would see her panic. And her tears, she realized with a start, tears over a man that she'd barely exchanged a dozen words with, a soldier who had been trying to protect her.   
"Liza?"   
Without turning, she said softly, "They shot him, Harrison."   
There was a quickly drawn breath from the wounded man. Trying to compose herself she turned, saw the naked pain in the blue-grey eyes. Moving closer she put an arm around him, as much for her comfort as his.   
"I'm sorry..."   
He shook his head firmly, fighting to control his expression, tears filling his eyes. "No time. Stay quiet."   
They huddled in the still, dim place, pushed as far back into the rocks as they could. Liza nervously checked the clip and feed on the large weapon. There was a sound in the rocks outside. Ironhorse's last words flickered through her mind and she moved in front of Harrison. He reached for her but could not stop her.   
A shape appeared at the lower corner of their cover. Liza's hands tightened on the gun's grip. The shape slowly grew; the gun rose just as slowly. The alien's stolen body was large, bulky, had been a telephone lineman before its death. The enemy squinted into the dark crevice.   
Fear screamed along Liza's nerves, but instead of cold, it started a slow, angry burn. The thing in front of her had killed an innocent man, maybe more than one, had killed the soldier who was trying to save their world, was about to try to kill her and the wounded man behind her. The rage that rushed through her went beyond morals or logic, appealed to an instinct older than mankind - she couldn't run -she had to kill.   
She squeezed the trigger.   
The alien was thrown back with incredible force, tumbling out the narrow opening with a piercing scream; she never saw it hit the rocks below. A void flooded her senses as the gun lowered as slowly as it had gone up; it left her staring out the hideaway into the pink and blue morning. Somewhere far away, a cold hand gripped her arm and shook her hard. Gradually, Harrison's hoarse voice edged into her awareness.   
"Liza? Come on, love."   
"Oh, God..."   
"No!" Harrison snapped. He shook her again, despite the pain it cost them both. "Not yet, don't think about it yet. Ironhorse." His voice cracked on the name and he took a shaky breath. "I have to know... you have to check... make sure... he's..."   
"Here."   
They both jumped at the soft voice; Harrison clutched Liza as she raised the gun toward the slender body on its knees against the rocky entrance. Before she could yell stop the figure tossed an RD out far enough for them to see. It glowed with a normal reading.   
"Paul," Harrison whispered. "Thank God."   
Bracing against the rocks, Ironhorse crawled into the protective hole. There was blood flowing steadily down one arm and a long scrape stained his cheek. Harrison smiled at him, wiping the tears off his cheeks without embarrassment. Ironhorse gave him a slight, crooked smile, wincing as he leaned back against the wall next to him. Slowly, he reached out and took the weapon out of Liza's shaking hand.   
She didn't want to look up, didn't want to see the admiration in the colonel's eyes, didn't want to hear she'd done the right thing. Didn't even want to hear that he was sorry she'd been forced to do it.   
"Please, don't say..."   
"I could use some help here," Ironhorse requested.   
When she looked up in surprise the only thing she could see in the onyx deeps was pain and relief. There wasn't time to see anything else before the dark eyes closed and Ironhorse slipped down, his head resting against Harrison's uninjured thigh.   
Harrison's hand came down to lay on the raven colored hair. Liza tore her eyes away from the unconscious man, met his sad gaze. He held out his other arm to her, offering his shoulder against the wave of guilt and horror that seemed to be lurking in the shadows for her. She shook her head, reaching for the first aid kit, holding it all at bay a little longer.   
Ten minutes later Hillyard peeked over the edge of their lair, flashing his RD. Twenty minutes later Liza sat next to her two wounded companions in a helicopter on the way to a hospital. 

Norton found her sitting on the porch, staring out at the bright green spring day, watching Napoleon gallop around his paddock by the barn.   
"Liza?"   
She didn't turn. "Harrison told you?"   
He put his hand on her arm, urging her around, much as he'd done before. She turned, green eyes meeting his, but she didn't move closer.   
"You don't have to leave," he argued quietly. "We won't make you go out. I never go out."   
Pushing her glasses up on her nose she smiled sadly at him. "That wouldn't be very fair to Debi or Suzanne, would it? What you do can't be done in the field. They need a microbiologist out there, sometimes."   
She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, reminding him of Harrison. "I should have left when I knew what was going on. Somehow I thought I could go out and face the danger without relying on the Army, without having to trust the Army."   
"You trust Ironhorse, don't you?"   
Shaking her head, she continued, "I know now that trusting the Army isn't the issue. This is war and to be on this team you have to be a soldier. And I can't do that."   
"I'm not sure Harrison would agree with you on that," Norton said. "But I do understand."   
Sadness colored his dark eyes, his hand dropped away from her arm. She reached out and picked up his hand, held it tight. Dark eyes flicked up, met a surprising smile on her face.   
"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm dropping off the face of the earth." "It won't be the same," he said glumly.   
She surprised him by laughing. "Is that the famous Norton Drake optimism talking?"   
The fondness glowing in her face immediately lightened his mood. "Ms. Chapman," he intoned seriously, "would you like to share a farewell dinner and evening with me? During which we will figure out a way to bypass all this army security nonsense so that we can plan future romantic rendezvouses."   
"Mr. Drake," In one move she was in his lap. "I think that is an excellent idea." 

Harrison was standing by the door, holding it open as Ironhorse carried the last bag out to the car, closed it behind the officer. She stepped forward. They stared at each other for a long time, then he leaned his cane against the wall and took her in a gentle hug.   
She smiled up at him when he pulled away. "Thanks for not asking a lot of questions the other night."   
"I was there, remember."   
They smiled awkwardly at each other. "Suzanne," Liza said with a smile, "has promised to keep in touch."   
"And Norton?" He prompted with a raised eyebrow.   
"Especially Norton."   
"You two are going to drive Ironhorse crazy, aren't you?"   
"With any luck," she laughed.   
A car door slammed outside and they knew it was time.   
"Suzanne is in her room, I think she could use some company," Liza suggested. She frowned, nodding toward the door. "I hope the colonel understands that this isn't personal. I mean, it's not that I blame him..."   
"He knows more than you might think," Harrison said.   
She had no answer for that.   
"Goodbye, Liza."   
They shared a final, quick hug and he held the door for her. She took a deep breath and walked out to say goodbye to the final team member. Ironhorse was standing beside the car; the sling on his arm standing out in sharp relief against his dark blue shirt. As she approached he opened the front car door.   
"Colonel, I want you to know that there's..."   
"Ms. Chapman," he interrupted calmly. "My people say that the deer understands the wolf. But that doesn't make the deer a hunter."   
The statement surprised her, both in its wording and its deep. When she met his black eyes there was an odd combination of humor and understanding sparkling in them. "And it doesn't make the deer any less nervous."   
She shook his hand firmly this time, appreciating what he'd allowed her to see. "Good bye, Colonel. And good luck."   
"We don't need luck," he said firmly. "We have this team."   
"That was an army statement if I ever heard one." To both of their surprise, she gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye, Colonel."   
As Sergeant Hillyard pulled the van away from the Cottage the last thing she saw was Harrison holding the door open for Ironhorse.


End file.
